


Languages of Love

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [117]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: A poem about the purest love ever: Jon and Sansa, even though no one is allowed to know about them. Yet.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jonsa Valentine 2021





	Languages of Love

Love isn’t always easy.  
It could be.  
In the Fairytale books she loved to read.  
In the tales of the heroes  
And their damsels in distress.  
But not in Westeros.

Not for a Stark  
And not for a Snow.

But even hard love  
Finds a voice.  
In small compliments  
Whispered in a secret hallway  
Away from prying ears  
And gossiping mouths.  
In small encouragements  
Hidden in agreement  
Around the table  
Where a war is planned.

And even hard love  
Finds a time.  
Stolen while walking  
From one room to another.  
Or in the late hours  
When the entire world is dark  
And fest asleep.  
When no one dares to disturb  
The future Queen in the North  
Nor the current King.

And even hard love  
Finds a use.  
When he serves breakfast  
Early morning in the bedroom.  
When she brings a glass of wine  
While he writes his letters.  
When he cuts her slide of lemon cake  
Slightly thicker then everyone else’s.  
When she silently leaves the room  
For him to laugh with his friends.

And even hard love  
Finds a connection.  
Between two hands brushing  
When passing in the hallway.  
Between bodies warming each other  
In the coldest of nights.  
Between soft lips  
And sweating naked skin.  
Between his manhood  
And her welcoming embrace.

And even hard love  
Finds a present.  
To give on namedays.  
To celebrate milestones  
And fights that have been won.  
Hidden under layers of clothing  
Or behind closed doors.  
Where the giving  
Will always be more important  
Than the receiving.

Love isn’t always easy.  
But even when it’s hard  
It can be true  
And honest  
And more important  
Than anything else

Even for a Stark  
And even for a Snow.


End file.
